Hearts
|manga debut = "Chapter 6 (Universe Mission)" |anime debut = "I'll Settle This!! Into Operation! Ultra Instinct!" |Race = |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = |Occupation = |Allegiance = Core Area Warriors |FamConnect = }} is the leader of the Core Area Warriors. Appearance Hearts has blonde-hair and pointed ears. He wears a black coat, red gloves, and what appears to be an orange visualizer. Personality Similar to Zamasu, Hearts is a self-righteous and arrogant individual, with a self-serving and all-consuming goal. He believes that the multiverse can only truly be free once the Omni-Kings are killed. At the same time, he is somewhat of a hypocrite: While talking about true freedom and peace, he has no qualms about attacking planets and killing countless people, seeing it as all for the sake of being "nourishment" for the multiverse. When called out on his hypocrisy, not only does Hearts admit this fact, but actually seems to welcome it, accepting his hypocrisy with grace. At the same time, however, he does seem to value his comrades, as he has saved them from being defeated whenever pressured by the enemy and after Kamin and Oren died, he promises that their deaths will not be in vain as he had completed the Universe Seed. Hearts appears to have a composed attitude, not being unsettled by Vegeta and Trunks's unexpected appearances, and keeping his plan as his main priority first and foremost. His confidence was seen as how Hearts willingly questioned Hit about the identity of the strongest mortal throughout the multiverse, and showed zero hesitation or doubts about facing off against Jiren upon learning his identity. In addition to his arrogance, he stated that he wants to draw out Goku's perfected Ultra Instinct ability. Biography ''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Prison Planet Saga ;Prison Planet Awakening Saga Hearts along with the other members of the Core Area Warriors make an appearance after the chains surrounding the Prison Planet have broken and the planet is on the verge of destruction. After Fused Zamasu retrieves Cunber's unconscious body, Hearts and the others teleport away. Universal Conflict Saga ;Universal Conflict: Dawn of War Saga Hearts appears along with Fused Zamasu and watches his allies, Oren and Kamin, battle against Vegeta and Future Trunks. Hearts tells Zamasu that they hadn't planned on dealing with those from Universe 7 until a later time and asks him to refrain from getting involved until after Zeno has been defeated. He then travels to Universe 6 along with Zamasu and unannounced to all on the battlefield, he attacks the Saiyans and Hit with a gravitational force that pins everyone to the ground. He tells Vegeta that he is the man that will take down Zeno and will use the Universe Seed to do so along with taking down the Gods of Destruction and the Supreme Kai. In a display of power he creates a large transparent cube which he sends upwards into space and around a nearby planet before shrinking the cube to destroy it. He then creates additional cubes and places them above the Saiyans and Hit, ready to do the same to them but Oren and Kamin tell Hearts that they were in the middle of having fun fighting them causing Hearts to halt his attack. Hearts suggests heading towards the next Universe and asks Zamasu to come along with him though Zamasu tells Hearts not to order him around. Spotting Hit, Hearts asks him who is the strongest being in all of the Universes. Though Hit does not answer, Hearts is able to read his mind and determine that the answer is Jiren and decide to head to his Universe. ;Hearts vs. Jiren! Fierce Battles in Universe 11 Saga Hearts, having previously sent Cunber to try and deal with Jiren, notices his failure and increases the gravity on the Pride Trooper to stall him from attacking Cunber before teleporting the ancient Saiyan away to Universe 3. He then sends Oren, Kamin, and Fused Zamasu to attack, however, they fail to do any real damage. Later, Hearts makes note of Goku's arrival and wonders if he has become a true god after seeing his power. Hearts calls out to Lagss as he wishes to use her power and she soon appears surrounded by a barrier of pointed glass. Using his powers, Hearts sends the pointed end of the barrier towards Goku though he is able to destroy it thanks to his might in his Ultra Instinct -Sign- state. Soon after Lagss battle with Goku and Trunks, Hearts tells her to move on to assist Cunber in Universe 3 as only she can do so. Hearts reads Goku's mind and notices that his previous Ultra Instinct -Sign- state was imperfected and vows to draw out it's real power. Goku charges at Hearts but using his Gravity Burst, he pins Goku, Trunks and Vegeta to the ground with ease. After Shin appears on the battlefield and Goku teleports everyone away, Hearts makes plans to head for their next destination now that they have gathered enough energy from Universe 11. Jiren attempts to stop him but Hearts traps him in an Energy Cube to immobilize him. Hearts and his allies head to Universe 7 where they confront the Dragon Team once more. Goku targets Hearts and rushes at him but Hearts repeatedly slams him to the ground using his Gravity Burst technique. When the Universe Seed begins to shine, Hearts removes his jacket and powers himself up, entering into a stronger state before saying that the Universe Seed will soon be complete. Hearts and Goku begin fighting and he forces Goku back with a barrage of punches. With little choice, Goku becomes a Super Saiyan Blue which makes the fight more evenly matched though the two acknowledge that neither is using their full power. When the fight commences again, Goku begins to gain an advantage and overwhelms Hearts with a Kamehameha. However Hearts stands up and taunts Goku before using his Gravity powers on him. When Hearts uses his Gravity Fist technique, Goku is at a disadvantage as Hearts begins to power up further. Drawing the energy cubes towards himself, he charges at Goku and knocks him hard to the ground which causes him to fall out of Super Saiyan Blue. Hearts continues to torture and mock Goku, asking him if he can make the fight more exciting. His attention is turned away to notice that Kamioren is being overpowered and decides to give them more power. Using his energy cubes, he shrinks down the Universe Seed and has it merge with Kamioren which causes them to significantly power up and grow to giant size. Hearts watches as Goku fights Kamioren and transforms into his Autonomous Ultra Instinct form, commenting that Goku has the power of a God. After Goku kills Kamioren, Hearts summons the Universe Seed towards him, saying that it is now in it's completed state. Saying that Kamin and Oren's death will not be in vain, Hearts joins with the Universe Seed as a swarm of his energy cubes become to draw towards him. Power ;Manga Hearts easily overwhelms Hit, whose Time-Skip proves ineffectual against him. Thanks to his mind reading, Hearts is able to dodge a serious of blows by Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta. He then dodges a kick from Dyspo and traps his leg in an energy cube. Later, when Goku faces Hearts he transforms into a Super Saiyan God to battle the foe, Hearts is unable to hit Goku with his barrage of thin beams, however the fight is soon interrupted by Cunber. Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta is able to break Hearts' cube shield, however Hearts manages to escape before Vegeta can continue his attack. ;Anime When first appearing, he quickly downed Super Saiyan Vegeta and Future Trunks, Hit, Caulifla, Kale, and Cabba simultaneously with Gravity Burst (albeit they were all tired/battered from their previous fight). He then demonstrated his power to instantly destroy a nearby planet. He was also powerful enough to restrain Jiren when he caught him off guard with an increase in gravity to halt his battle with Cunber. After seeing Goku's Ultra Instinct -Sign- power and learning that it was incomplete, Hearts expressed his desire to see the completed form, wishing to beat Goku at his best, deliberately trying to draw it out of Goku. He is strong enough to restrain Super Saiyan Goku, Super Saiyan Future Trunks, and Super Saiyan God SS Evolved Vegeta with Gravity Burst, and restrained Jiren within an energy cube when the later tried to attack him. With his transformation as Super Hearts, he easily maintained a fierce offense on Super Saiyan Goku, pushing him back with a barrage of blows so rapidly Goku could not find any openings to fight back. Once Goku decided to turn Super Saiyan Blue, Super Hearts could still fight evenly against Goku, even able to gain the edge over him in their first round of fighting. Although he was overpowered by Goku when they fought again, Hearts still took only minor damage from all of Goku's attacks, which included a barrage of melee attacks and a powerful Kamehameha that sent him flying through the city with devastating force that upturned all in it's path, even able to casually wipe off the dirt from his clothes, and proceeded to successfully pull and paralyze Goku long enough to power-up more from the Universe Seed, after which he quickly defeated Goku with Gravity Fist, knocking him out of Super Saiyan Blue with a single hit. ;Statements by guidebooks and authors Super Hearts can fight evenly with Super Saiyan Blue Goku.SDBH Ep12 preview ;Video Games In Dragon Ball Heroes, after finding out about Jiren by reading Hit's mind, Hearts wonders who is stronger between himself and Jiren. Upon finding that he cannot defeat Super Full Power Jiren even with help from Super Saiyan 3 Full Power Cunber and Fused Zamasu, Hearts notes that Jiren is worthy of being known as the strongest in all the universes. Super Hearts and Super Saiyan 3 Cunber together are at a disadvantage when up against Goku, Jiren, Hit and Golden Meta-Cooler. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' - The ability to fly using ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' - The most basic form of an energy attack. *'Heart Reading - Hearts can read one's thoughts. He uses this ability to keep track of the other Core Area Warriors, and also on Hit to find out who the multiverse's strongest warrior was. *Teleportation' - Hearts possesses the ability to teleport himself and others, even between other universes. *'Gravity Burst''' - Hearts is able to greatly increase the gravity in an area to force foes to the ground. It is his super attack in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Energy Cubes' - Hearts is able to create energy cubes that annihilate anything trapped inside them for long enough and transfer their energy to the Universe Seed. The cubes can be made to be larger than an entire planet. **'Continuous Energy Bullet' - Hearts is able to create energy cubes which transform into thin homing energy beams. **'Energy Shield' - Hearts is able to use create a large energy cube as a shield. *'Telekinesis' - Hearts is able to halt energy blasts with telekinesis, allowing him to punch them back at foes. *'Full Power Energy Wave' - Hearts is able to fire a large purple energy blast. *'Gravity Fist' - A power-up used by Super Hearts where he surrounds himself with energy cubes and a purple aura. When his aura is not active only his arms and legs are surrounded by energy and cubes. Super Hearts charges his foe and smashes them into the ground with a heavy blow. Forms and Transformations Super Hearts Hearts possesses a transformation which he takes on upon revealing his true power. In this form he is known as Super Hearts. Universe Seed absorbed The form Super Hearts takes upon absorbing the Universe Seed in it's true form. Equipment *'Universe Seed' - A seed used to create a new universe. Video Game Appearances *''Super Dragon Ball Heroes'' Hearts makes his debut appearance and as in Super Dragon Ball Heroes, introduced in the sixth mission of the Universe Mission series (UM6). Voice Actors *Japanese: Takehito Koyasu Battles ;Super Dragon Ball Heroes ;Anime *Hearts vs. Vegeta (Super Saiyan), Future Trunks (Super Saiyan), and Hit *Hearts vs. Jiren *Hearts and Lagss vs. Goku (Ultra Instinct -Sign-) *Hearts (Base/Super) vs. Goku (Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan Blue) ;Manga *Hearts vs. Hit *Hearts vs. Vegeta (Base/Super Saiyan Blue) *Hearts vs. Dyspo *Hearts, Cunber (Super Saiyan 3) and Oren Vegeta (Strongest Form 1) vs. Goku (Base/Ultra Instinct -Sign-) *Hearts vs. Goku (Super Saiyan God) Gallery References es:Hearts fr:Hearts Category:Characters Category:DBH Characters Category:Males Category:Characters who can fly Category:Villains Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Core Area Warriors